


cool.

by jangyeeuns



Series: hallow-scream. [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, i gotta stop writing fucking fluff, jiubin - Freeform, okay fine it's fucking fluff, well it's domestic but it's not really fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangyeeuns/pseuds/jangyeeuns
Summary: newlyweds minji and yubin spend halloween night in their first home.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: hallow-scream. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	cool.

**"honey, i'm home!"**

minji glances up from the kitchen counter, littered with the innards of a ripe orange pumpkin which she had begun carving in her wife's brief absence. it isn't yet dark outside, but the beginnings of longer shadows have started to creep across the ground as the sun sets above the trees and night takes over. however, it isn't a night just like any other; tonight is a special one - and yubin's hands are full of grocery bags as she holds the door open with her ass and tries to wave. **"i got... well, i think i got a bag of basically everything they had. do you think this will be enough?"**

the carving knife comes to rest on the counter and minji makes her way over to help yubin with the grocery bags and putting the items inside away in their correct spots. however, when she glances at the contents of the bags she's holding, she comes to the realization that every bag yubin is holding - and was holding - is full of halloween candy and nothing else. a total of perhaps six bags, all filled with one or two huge packages of assorted halloween candies. 

**"yubin... baby..."** she sounds incredulous as she sets the bag on the floor alongside the kitchen counter, sparing a glance at her partially carved jack o lantern as she turns back to face yubin once again. **"i don't think we needed this much. they're children, not trash compactors.”** however, even as she speaks she reaches up into one of the cabinets for a large bowl in which she intends to put some of the candy so they can hand it out to the trick or treaters with greater ease. just one bag fills the bowl to overflowing, and she gives a worried glance to the remaining ten or twelve huge collections of candy that yubin had purchased. **"i won't even ask you how much money you spent on all of this."**

 **"probably for the best."** yubin replies, stripping the wrapper off of a miniature snickers bar and popping it into her mouth. she speaks around the nougat and caramel in minji's general direction as she pushes herself up onto the kitchen counter to perch in such a manner that would probably terrify the likes of humpty dumpty. so precarious that she nearly falls off immediately before steadying herself by sitting a little more solidly and a little further back. **"we can just hand out handfuls to each kid. it'll be fine. let them take as much as they want. they'll love it!"**

minji holds up a babe ruth bar and sighs. **"oh yes, six year olds _love_ babe ruths." ** for a moment she considers eating it but thinks better of it and tosses the silvery package into the nearby trash can instead. **"maybe we should go through and remove the shitty candy nobody wants before everyone starts showing up."** this is a thought she mostly keeps to herself, muttered in such a low tone that yubin doesn't even hear it. long fingers comb through the candies in the bowl and she removes another babe ruth, setting it aside on the counter. but the motion reminds her that her pumpkin still isn't finished, the knife laying idle where she'd left it. abandoning the candy and yubin, she returns to the task at hand. 

yubin's arms wrap around her from behind and her head nestles into the place between minji's jawline and shoulder, into the curve of her neck. **"sorry."** her voice is soft, and her lips are gentle as she presses a kiss against the skin there. minji thinks she feels a smile. **"i just... this is our first holiday together in this house. i want it to be special."**

 **"of course it'll be special."** minji laughs and turns around, setting the knife down on the counter to be sure there are no unhappy accidents when she wraps her arms around yubin's neck in turn and smiles at her. **"i'm spending it with you."**

the night zips by in a blur of costumed color and children's laughter, and by the time the last few trick or treaters straggle their way up to neighbor's doors, the pathetic remains of the last bag of halloween candy lay forgotten alongside a bowl of pumpkin guts on the counter, but the porch light no longer glows. the halloween moon shines down on the home from the cloudy october sky, and as it dances through the curtains and makes its way across the bed it paints silvery lines across the bed the two share. 

breathless and full of adoration, yubin loses herself in a shimmering sea of dappled moonlight and the taste of chocolate candy lingers on her lips when minji kisses her. 

it certainly is something special.


End file.
